The present invention relates generally to magnetic disk drives for use in computers, and more specifically to a circuit for operating a head drive motor.
Magnetic disks have been extensively used in computer systems as high-speed random access files. Due to their high speed, mass storage capabilities, magnetic disks play an increasingly important role as database for on-line data acquisition from remote users. With the increasing operating speed of the computer, demands have arisen to speed the read/write operation of the disk by reducing the seek time. Although frequent accesses to the disk with reduced seek time have been realized with a high-speed carriage mechanism with a voice coil motor operating with large current, sufficient heat insulation must be provided to protect the motor under peak loads. Due to the high peak load requirements, the prior art carriage is not only costly but inefficient for operation during off-peak loads.